The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly, and ore particularly to a heat-dissipating assembly having a heat sink and dual hot-swapped fans.
An integrated circuit chip is widely used in an electrical appliance such as a computer. When the electrical appliance operates, the chip generates energy in the form of heat. If the chip is unable to transfer enough heat to ambient air, the elevated operating temperature may result in damage of the chip or the breakdown of the whole appliance. In order to remove most heat generated from the chip, especially a CPU (central processing unit), an additional heat sink is usually attached on and spreads over the top surface thereof. The heat sink is made of a highly thermal conductive material and has a larger surface area than the attached CPU for improving heat transfer. In addition, the heat sink is frequently constructed with spaced fins in order to provide extra surface area. Furthermore, heat can quickly dissipate by improving the efficiency of the air circulation when a fan is disposed above/on the heat sink.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view showing a typical heat-dissipating assembly for a CPU 11. The heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat sink 12 made of a highly conductive material, for example aluminum, and a fan 13. The heat sink 12 includes a base 121 and a plurality of sheet-shaped fins 122. The base 121 is in contact with the top surface of the CPU chip 11. The fan 13 is engaged on the fins 122 by screws 16.
Although the heat-dissipating assembly can dissipate a lot of heat, it still has disadvantages as follows:
(1) The velocity of air flow introduced by the fan 13 is not uniformly distributed on each fin 122, for example the velocity under the hub 131 of the fan 13 is very low such that a portion of heat accumulates thereunder.
(2) If the fan 13 has a breakdown but is not replaced in a short time, the CPU chip 11 will be destroyed.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved heat-dissipating assembly for overcoming the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly having a heat sink and dual hot-swapped fans for enhancing efficacy and reliability of heat dissipation.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating assembly for removing a portion of heat from a heat-generating device. The heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat sink having a base in contact with a surface of the heat-generating device and a plurality of fins extending upwards from the base, and a first fan and a second fan respectively disposed on a first position and a second position of the heat sink, the first fan and the second fan being hot-swappable, wherein the portion of heat is conducted from the heat-generating device to the fins via the base, and further removed by a first action of the first fan and a second action of the second fan.
The heat-generating device is an electronic device in operation, and preferably a CPU (central processing unit).
Preferably, the first position and the second position are two selected from a first side surface, a second side surface and a top surface defined by the edges of the fins.
Preferably, the first action is one of attracting ambient air into the heat sink and exhausting hot air from the heat sink to environment.
Preferably, the second action is one of attracting ambient air into the heat sink and exhausting hot air from the heat sink to environment.
Preferably, the first fan is received within a first receptacle of a first frame coupled with the heat sink.
Preferably, the second fan is received within a second receptacle of a second frame coupled with the heat sink.
Preferably, each of the first frame and the second frame has hooks engaged with corresponding recesses of the heat sink.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating assembly for removing a portion of heat generated from a CPU (central processing unit). The heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat sink having a base in contact with a surface of the heat-generating device and a plurality of fins extending upwards from the base, and a first fan and a second fan respectively disposed on a first position and a second position of the heat sink, the first fan and the second fan being hot-swappable, the first position and the second position being two selected from a first side surface, a second side surface and a top surface defined by the edges of the fins, wherein the portion of heat is conducted from the heat-generating device to the fins via the base, and further removed by a first action of the first fan and a second action of the second fan.
Preferably, the first action is one of attracting ambient air into the heat sink and exhausting hot air from the heat sink to environment.
Preferably, the second action is one of attracting ambient air into the heat sink and exhausting hot air from the heat sink to environment.
Preferably, the first fan is received within a first receptacle of a first frame coupled with the heat sink.
Preferably, the second fan is received within a second receptacle of a second frame coupled with the heat sink.
Preferably, each of the first frame and the second frame has hooks engaged with corresponding recesses of the heat sink.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: